


Exit, Pursued By

by KelinciHutan



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dinosaurs, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-11
Updated: 2007-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelinciHutan/pseuds/KelinciHutan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman's first meeting with the chaos mathematician, Dr. Ian Malcolm. It is not under the most ideal of circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit, Pursued By

**Author's Note:**

> Assume that all the dinosaur conventions from the _Jurassic Park_ films apply.
> 
> This was inspired by the Ultimate OTP Generator. The prompt was "Batman EXITS pursued by Dr. Ian Malcolm." I feel like I should perhaps apologize. :)

Batman burst out of the gate to the compound, feet pounding in an even rhythm that wasn't nearly fast enough. "Velociraptor" was not a name that had been given at random. As it was, he had a very long head start, which would give him a chance, but he had to get out of the open. There was about a one hundred yard stretch between him and the nearest treeline. No Gotham Knights runningback had ever covered that distance as fast as he was covering it now.

"Batman! Wait!" shouted the voice behind him. Dr. Ian Malcolm was struggling to keep up, but Bruce knew that, with the proper motivation, he would reach the treeline safely as well. He had survived this far. He was, in fact, the only person on the island who had. InGen was having more and more serious problems getting adequate insurance for their research. Malcolm, as someone with previous experience fending off their science experiments, had been a member of a team that was evaluating the safety of InGen's work.

"Run faster," Bruce shouted back harshly. His current goals were simple. Reach the treeline, then climb a tree. Easy to remember, easy to execute.

The Justice League owed him big for this one. Isla Pena was part of _Las Cinco Muertes_ , and InGen had moved their research facility to an emergency compound there after their facilities at Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna were overrun. The emergency compound had grown into a research facility. The League had been contacted when InGen lost contact.

Supposedly, everything had been contained. Supposedly this island had been cleared by the US military. Supposedly, none of the dinosaurs from the other islands had reached Isla Pena, even though it was a very short swim.

Supposedly, Kennedy was killed by a magic bullet.

Thankfully, once he and Malcolm managed to avoid getting eaten, all they had to do was get back to the Batwing. It had been relatively undamaged when he'd landed, and so he would be able to contact the League and ask for transport out. Of course, to do that, he'd have to actually avoid getting eaten.

He reached the trees. One jump gave his hands purchase on a branch about ten feet up, and he swung his legs up before reaching his arms back down. "Grab my hands!" he yelled.

Malcolm was not as far behind as he had feared. Being tall probably helped. But the raptors were very close behind him. One hundred feet and closing fast.

Malcolm grabbed his arms.

Fifty feet.

Bruce swung him up against the trunk of the tree.

Twenty-five.

Malcolm slipped as Bruce swung up himself.

Ten feet.

Bruce grabbed Malcolm's arms, just as his feet slid off the branch, nearly pulling them both down. His feet dangled crazily in mid-air.

SNAP! A set of very sharp teeth tried to close on Malcolm's foot but just missed.

"Dammit! I hate these things!" Malcolm yelled.

"Climb!" Bruce ordered him. They set to finding their way higher up the tree. Bruce was impressed at how fast Malcolm climbed. Of course he _was_ about to be eaten by dinosaurs.

The velociraptors appeared to be conferencing at the base of the tree and then one of them stood near the lowest branch. In two leaps, a second raptor was _in_ the tree, snapping at their heels, which were just out of reach. The whole tree shuddered, nearly knocking the two men out of their positions.

"Could they do that the last time you were here?" Bruce asked, pulling himself onto a higher branch.

"Dr. Grant thought they were highly intelligent. Nearly sentient," Malcolm replied, catching hold of a branch above his head.

"Great." Bruce reached for his grapple gun and fired it at a distant, and significantly taller, tree.

Suddenly their tree shook with a massive force. The raptors, having seen them nearly fall off when their compatriot jumped into the branches, had thrown themselves in unison against the trunk.

Malcolm slipped, and his feet were now dangling in range of the raptor on the lower branches. Bruce watched him drag his legs up, scrambling, fueled by blind panic. He was struggling madly but couldn't pull himself up.

As quickly as possible Bruce swung down, snatched him under the armpit, and hauled him away from the snapping teeth and out across the forest. He reached up, grabbing on to Bruce's arm. Trees, branches, and a few prehistoric creatures all passed by in a blink.

Fantastic! The dinosaurs were quite far behind them, and Malcolm was apparently not the sort of person to scream. But Bruce was beginning to realize the trunk of the tree he'd selected was rather forbiddingly solid-looking, and they were traveling towards it at a rather high speed.

"Brace yourself!" Bruce shouted down to his passenger.

He would later admit that Malcolm had actually tried, but when they hit the branch just prior to their destination, it had spun them around. Bruce was prepared for it. Malcolm was not. He hit the trunk and was out cold. His arms lost their grip around Bruce's shoulder, putting all of his weight onto five fingers. Bruce's hand almost slipped and Malcolm dropped about six inches.

Bruce tightened his grip on the unconscious man and sighed. The Justice League owed him _big_ for this one.


End file.
